DESCRIPTION, OVERALL (provided by applicant): Our understanding of (UCPPS) such as interstitial cystitis/painful bladder syndrome (IC/PBS) and chronic prostatitis/chronic pelvic pain syndrome, (CP/CPPS) is poor. The objective of our proposal is to investigate the etiology, pathophysiology, and epidemiology of UCPPS in a multi-disciplinary manner. We have assembled a team of investigators from Washington University In St. Louis, the University of Alabama at Birmingham, the University of Miami, and the University of Texas at Dallas Southwestern Medical School, that consists of researchers from several disciplines: anesthesiology, rheumatology, gastroenterology, neuroradiology, molecular microbiology, infectious disease, epidemiology, psychology, and urology. By bringing together these successful and productive investigators with strong record of participating in collaborative science from disciplines outside of urology, many of them new to UCPPS research, we hope to introduce new expertise, test new hypotheses, and provide new direction to UCPPS research. A total of 5 projects are proposed to achieve our objective. Projects 1 and 2 will investigate the epidemiology of IC/PBS and CP/CPPS, respectively. In PROJECT 1, Drs Hooton and Hultgren will evaluate the role of bacteriuria, viruria, and infectious agents as an underlying etiology for IC/PBS in a prospective cohort study with frequent biologic specimen collection and daily patient-reported symptom diary. In PROJECT 2, Drs Colditz, Sutcliffe and Andriole will investigate the biologic and behavioral risk factors for development of CP/CPPS and symptom exacerbation using case-control studies and longitudinal studies. Projects 3, 4, and 5 share a common goal to evaluate the role of central nervous system abnormality in IC/PBS. In PROJECT 3, Drs Gereau and Lai will study the molecular mechanisms of spinal cord pain sensitization using an animal model that mimics IC pain. In PROJECT 4, Drs Ness, Bradley and Deutsch will use quantitative sensory testing (QST) and innovative intracerebral blood-flow neuroimaging techniques (CASL-fMRI) to evaluate sensory processing in IC/PBS patients with and without associated fibromyalgia. In PROJECT 5, Drs Hong and North will investigate the relationship between IC/PBS and somatization disorder. Collectively, we are confident that these 5 projects will address key questions in UCPPS research, and deepen our understanding of chronic pain syndromes. [unreadable] [unreadable]